


Just Promise Me We'll Be Alright

by goodgollyzollie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accident, Feelings, Friends to Strangers to Friends Again, Gen, Growing Up, M/M, Non-graphic death, then friends to lovers, this is not what i planned to write but here we are, time era is ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgollyzollie/pseuds/goodgollyzollie
Summary: Growing up is hard. It's even harder if you don't have friends to get you through it.





	Just Promise Me We'll Be Alright

Growing up, it had been the three of them. Noya often lead their pack, often being the most creative of them. Tanaka followed soon after, enthusiastically taking part in whatever shenanigans had been proposed. Asahi took up the rear, reminding the other two of the danger of getting in trouble but ultimately going along with whatever they did, and eventually enjoying himself.

 

They got up to all sorts of adventures through their youth. They played in the abandoned quarry, had grass fights that involved ripping grass up and throwing it at each other, and chased cars up and down the quiet road running through their town. They danced in rainstorms and mud puddles, swam in the creek at the bottom of the valley, and followed Tanaka’s older sister around the Tanaka family shop, sneaking sweets from the shelves and sometimes getting away with it. Though they got reprimanded by neighbors and parents for the trouble they caused, they would always find some new trouble to get themselves into the very next day.

 

When Asahi started school, in the small schoolhouse in the next town over, the two boys left behind often found themselves walking to the school to walk home with Asahi. Then, the next year they too started school, and they grew older together. Tanaka was the first to lose a tooth, Asahi the first to be able to climb the big tree by the farmhouse on the edge of town, Noya the first to break an arm-- they went through a lot of firsts together.

 

When Noya turned twelve, his parents took him to a big city. Noya came back with sweets and stories of the city. The three stole down to the creek and ate the sweets while Noya told these stories.

 

“They have lots of cars there,” Noya said, “and lots of people. It’s a lot louder, and it smells bad.”

 

His friends nodded, and Asahi asked “Is it like the picture that Mitsuhara showed us of where his sister lives?”

 

“Yes,” Noya said, then added, “but bigger. It’s a lot more.”

 

They sat down at that creek and talked until it got too dark to see each other’s faces clearly. As they stood to leave, Tanaka exclaimed “You’re lucky, Noya. I wanna go to the city.”

 

“Me too,” Asahi agreed.

 

Asahi stumbled over a root, causing all three to laugh. When they had recovered, Noya said “Maybe I can take you next time I go there. I’m sure my parents would say yes.”

 

As it turned out, this would not be the case. Noya’s father planned to move the family to the city, and soon the day arrived. The day before Noya left was hot and muggy, so the boys went down to the creek to swim. The mood was somber, more than anything, but Noya was attempting to keep the feeling from getting too dark by inciting a splash war. Asahi quickly succumbed and swam to the edge to watch Noya and Tanaka drench each other totally and completely. Once Tanaka surrendered, Noya gave a triumphant whoop and splashed Asahi again.

 

“Hey!” Asahi yelped, shrinking away from him, “I was just getting warm again.”

 

“How could you want to be warm? It’s too hot even in the water.” Noya dunked underwater and came up gasping. “I forgot to close my mouth,” he coughed. Asahi and Tanaka laughed riotously, earning them each a dirty glare and a splash.

 

Tanaka swam over to Asahi, grinning slowly. “Wanna have a swimming race?”

 

“I just said I wanna get warm,” Asahi said but smiled back. “I guess I can beat you again if you want.”

 

Noya lumbered over. “Hey, I wanna join, I wanna j--”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tanaka said, waving his hand towards the bend in the river. “Start there, and swim to the tipped-over tree?”

 

Once the track had been established, the boys lined up. Tanaka eyed the others. “On three. One, two--” He took off, causing Asahi and Noya to yell angrily but follow him. Tanaka laughed, glancing back at the other two as they struggled to catch up. He felt a hand close on his ankle and attempted to shake it off.

 

“Cheater!” He called, causing him to get a yank back. He felt someone pass by his side, but was more concerned with whoever was attached to his leg. He glanced back and saw a pair of playful brown eyes shining with the light reflecting off the water. “Noya, let go!”

 

Noya did, but only to grab further up his leg. By this time, they were no longer really swimming, mostly just paddling in place and attempting to force the other underwater.

 

“Can’t believe you’re calling me the cheater,” Noya griped, trying to force Tanaka to twist around. “You started before us!”

 

“You did it last time--”

 

Asahi interrupted them by cheering and slapping the downed tree. “Come on, guys. You made it too easy.”

 

Noya dropped Tanaka’s leg, and Tanaka stopped trying to kick him, and they erupted into groans. “I let you win, Asahi,” Noya bluffed. “Had to hold back this dummy.”

 

“Oh, sure,” Asahi said, rolling his eyes, “I’m sure that’s why you tried to drown each other.”

 

Tanaka shoved Noya, lightly. “Don’t call me a dummy, dummy.”

 

Noya shoved him back. “Then don’t be a dummy, dummy.”

 

They passed the rest of the afternoon lounging in the water and the trees and grass around the creek, playing with ants and building boats with sticks and grass and leaves, sometimes dunking themselves in the creek to cool off again.

 

Asahi’s mother came down around suppertime, finding the three huddled over the tree that had tipped into the water.

 

“Boys, we’re going over to the Nishinoya’s for supper tonight,” she said, standing on the slope above the creek. “What are you doing?”

 

“Carving our names in the tree,” Noya piped.

 

“With a knife?” She asked, trying to see and not sound too worried.

 

“No. Tanaka sharpened a rock on another rock,” Asahi explained. His mother relaxed and smiled.

 

“That’s nice. Maybe you can all come back and see if it’s still here later,” she said, glancing down the side of the creek. “Well, when you’re done, find your clothes and get dressed. We’ll meet you all there. Don’t be too late.”

 

Tanaka nodded but was still focused on the carving. When Asahi’s mother reached the top of the valley again, Tanaka triumphantly smacked the trunk. “Done.”

 

The three gazed at the carving. It was simple-- just the date and their names, but Tanaka was immensely proud. The others were too, ooh-ing appreciatively.

 

Once they had finished, Tanaka shoved the stone at Noya. “So you always remember this tree. And us.”

 

Noya took the small stone, running his fingers over the edges. His eyes teared up, but he turned away. “Awesome. Thanks. I’m hungry-- ready to eat?”

 

Asahi and Noya kicked through the water, while Tanaka watched them. He wasn’t sure what he felt, but it made him angry. And sad.

 

He shook it off, dunking his head underwater and coming up to follow his friends to the shore.

 

That night, after supper, the three families split but the boys paused at the end of the path. Noya reached out to the two of them and squeezed their arms. “Remember to write to me. I don’t wanna feel like you’ve forgotten me.”

 

Tanaka laughed. “That’d be hard to do.”

 

Asahi nodded but must have found it hard to speak. Tanaka found it hard, too.

 

Noya smiled. “Good. I’ll send pictures of the city. And tell you about all the weird people I meet. If Mistuhara is right, there’re lots of weird people in cities.”

 

“Mitsuhara lies sometimes,” Tanaka mumbled. Noya shrugged.

 

“I don’t. So I’ll tell you for real.”

 

The boys were quiet after that before Tanaka felt a hand on his shoulder. “Ryuu,” Saeko whispered, “it’s time to go home.”

 

Tanaka nodded. Quickly, he hugged Noya and Asahi before following his sister down the road. He glanced back and saw Asahi waving goodbye to Noya. Again, Tanaka felt that angry, sad feeling from before that he didn’t know what to do with. He turned away from his friends, and slumped his shoulders, feeling Saeko wrap her arm around them.

 

That was the last time the three of them were ever together.

 

The first year, all promises were kept and life returned to what could be considered normal. Tanaka and Asahi ran around town together, though there was a gap, and they wrote letters and drawings to Noya. In return Noya, wrote back with stories of the city. They made plans for Noya to visit in the summer. They said they would go visit the tree again, to see if it was still there. They would nick a pack of candy from the store. They would explore the quarry. They would do everything they used to do, and it would be wonderful.

 

But that summer visit never came.

 

Noya said he got sick, and his mother didn’t want him to travel while he was still recovering. On the one year anniversary of his leaving, a letter from Noya came saying that he wouldn’t be able to visit until the next summer.

 

That summer visit never came either.

 

One more, half-hearted attempt was made for a summer but nobody really thought it would ever happen. And so, it didn’t.

 

By then, Tanaka and Asahi had drifted. There was no big falling out, but more of a gradual slipping of contact. Tanaka began working at his family’s store, and Asahi started to become closer to people in his class. In one of the rare, brief conversations they had in the Tanaka’s store Tanaka learned that Asahi’s brother had gotten married to a woman in the same city as Noya lived in.

 

“Well, congratulations to your family,” Tanaka said, passing Asahi his change, and hesitated. “Have you heard from Noya?”

 

Asahi shook his head. “Did he stop writing to you, too?”

 

Tanaka shrugged. “I might have forgotten to write back, but I think so, yeah. Don’t know when it stopped.”

 

“Same for me. I hope he’s doing alright,” Asahi sighed. Tanaka nodded.

 

“He’s Noya,” he said, “of course he is.”

 

“You’re right,” Asahi said, before thanking Tanaka and leaving the store.

 

Tanaka slumped back in the chair behind the counter. It was a lie-- he knew exactly when he last got a letter from Noya. In was in April, almost three months earlier. They had been writing back and forth a lot, before then. A letter was sent out weekly from Tanaka, and he got one back weekly too. He started to work to be able to afford postage.

 

In the last letter, the start had been more or less normal. Noya wrote about his school, his friends, and his cat (named Cat) he had taken in off the street. About halfway through, the tone changed. Noya wrote how happy he was, and how he thought it was because of a pretty girl who moved in down the road. They walked to school together, and sometimes she asked Noya for help in English.

 

The words Noya used made Tanaka’s stomach twist uncomfortably. It was different from the sad anger he felt when Noya left, which had been a lot more tangible. Tanaka told himself he was just envious that Noya had pretty girls on his street (in his small town there were only five people his age, and his school was mostly boys) and left it at that. But when he tried to write back, his thoughts kept circling around that paragraph at the end, making it impossible to write coherent sentences.

 

He just told himself he was taking a break, that he would come back to the letter, but soon it got buried by other books and papers and was removed from sight. Not his mind.

 

The years added up after that. Asahi moved off to university, and Tanaka took on a bigger role at the store when Saeko fell in love with a man who she described as “exciting and different.” The town got bigger, and more cars drove down the road. Good for business, of course. His mother and father often boasted about their strong, clever son to friends, and Tanaka was able to fix their roof that had leaked as long as he had remembered. The people who had moved into the Nishinoya’s old house years ago had a new baby that the whole town rejoiced in.

 

Rather by chance, Tanaka had been walking and came upon the valley with a creek running along the bottom of it. He paused, gazing down the slope with a slight dizziness, and considered walking down when he heard a car honk in the distance. It yanked him from the revere, and his feet continued on the way, wherever they had been heading.

 

When he saw Asahi next, he came home with a woman.

 

Tanaka had been visiting the Azumane’s. They had been by the store and complained about a broken gutter and Tanaka asked if they would like him to fix it.

 

“If only Asahi knew how to do this sort of thing,” Mrs. Azumane said after Tanaka climbed off the ladder, “then I wouldn’t have to ask you to do this.”

 

“Please, it’s no trouble,” Tanaka said. “You’ve been like a second family to me. I’m happy to help when I can.”

 

“Tanaka?”

 

Standing in the doorway, a slight smile on his lips, Asahi opened his arms. “Good to see you.”

 

Tanaka spent the rest of the evening at their house, catching up with Asahi and meeting his fiance. She was a lovely woman-- a bit louder than Asahi, but completely charming. Tanaka really liked her, and told Asahi so when he left.

 

Asahi blushed. “I don’t know what she sees in me, but whatever it is I’m glad she does.”

 

“You’re good and smart,” Tanaka said, punching him lightly in the shoulder. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

 

Asahi laughed, rubbing his arm lightly. “You haven’t changed, Tanaka. I’m glad.”

 

“Hope I’ve changed a bit. Don’t wanna be boring.”

 

“That’s what hasn’t changed. You’re never boring.”

 

With a plan to see each other again, Tanaka hummed a happy tune on his walk home.

 

He’d ask him about Noya next time, he decided. It had been so long since he’d even thought about him. Maybe that means whatever feeling he’d had was gone.

 

When he next saw Asahi, this time at the restaurant that had been around since they were children, he did ask.

 

Asahi raised an eyebrow. “You still haven’t heard from him?”

 

“Nah,” Tanaka said, “why? You have?”

 

“I have. A week before I left for university I got a letter.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“We’ve been in contact since. He’s doing well. He works on the docks now.”

 

“Ah, good.”

 

“I would have thought he wrote to you too. He made it sound like he was trying to reconnect with people.”

 

Tanaka shrugged. “Well, it’s his choice who he writes to.”

 

Asahi wrinkled his brow. “I’m sure he didn’t mean to not write. Might have just…”

 

“Forgotten?” Tanaka supplied. Asahi stayed silent. Tanaka sighed. “I get it. We’re not kids anymore. It doesn’t matter.”

 

After that, the topic changed to work. Asahi was going to move back to the area to be a teacher at their old school, as it turned out. Tanaka tried to enjoy the company of Asahi, but in the back of his mind Noya lurked.

 

When he went home, he dug through the drawers of his desk, finally coming up on the thrice-folded piece of paper. As he reread the letter, he picked up on little details. How Noya compared this girl’s laugh to Tanaka’s-- “loud and proud, like your’s”-- and the way the last sentence seemed hesitant.

 

_I know it’s weird, but she’s like you in a lot of ways. Not sure why._

 

The feeling was back, though dulled by time and maturity. This probably wasn’t a real girl. It was likely a fake girl modeled after himself, and Noya had been doing some sort of test. Which Tanaka failed.

 

But he understood why, looking back, he couldn’t figure out what that feeling was. It was something that he was now more or less familiar with. The feeling of seeing a girl he had been in love with in school with another boy, or one rebuffed him harshly. It was a gross feeling, like something slimy and ugly was slithering in his stomach and trying to choke him.

 

Now, of course, he had knowledge but no practical use for it. If he were to respond, after all these years, and try and explain his silence it would likely be painful and unwelcome for both of them. And if he tried talking to Asahi about it, it likely would ruin whatever rapport they had built up.

 

The only logical course of action, obviously, was do nothing. But it was the most painful.

 

And yet, unsurprisingly, he survived. He and Asahi rebuilt their relationship. Asahi got married and started his job at the school. Tanaka began flirting with the daughter of the man who ran the business next door and even took her out once. He wasn’t in love, but he could feel she wasn’t either so he felt a little better about. His parents were happy, so he decided to keep it up a little longer. Saeko came back for a visit and talked about her new job as a mechanic at the shop where her husband worked as well.

 

“I just feel so powerful,” Saeko exclaimed, “knowing more about cars than their owners do.”

 

Everything seemed to have more or less fallen into place. But one night, it snowed too much.

 

Tanaka was woken by a banging on his door around six in the evening. He’d locked up shop early, and gone to take a nap due to a head cold that wouldn’t quit. Grumbling, he stumbled to the door and opened it groggily.

 

“Ryuu,” Mr. Azumane breathed, “I’m sorry to disturb you, but could you drive us to the hospital? There’s been an accident.”

 

Behind him, Mrs. Azumane stood trembling. Her eyes watered.

 

“Of course,” Tanaka said softly, stepping aside. “Come in while I find my jacket.”

 

Asahi and his wife had been out, coming back from a movie or something, and had slipped on ice that was covered by snow. They smashed into a tree, which had instantly killed Asahi’s wife and left him unconscious. Though Tanaka was unable to see him, he saw the expressions of his parents when they came out of his room. He held Mrs. Azumane’s hand while she sobbed into his shoulder, and Mr. Azumane sat on his other side, letting his own tears flow freely down his face. He reached out to hold his hand as well, squeezing it tightly.

 

They sat for three hours like this, watching nurses and doctors pass through the doors, with no news. Once, a nurse stopped to ask if there was anyone that they wanted the hospital to contact. When neither of the Azumane’s seemed able to speak, Tanaka asked them to call his brother.

 

“He has a phone, right?” Tanaka asked Mr. Azumane. He nodded and wrote the number down on the paper the nurse offered.

 

She reported that he was unable to traverse the roads, but would try to come by in the morning.

 

Eventually, a doctor walked out and asked to speak to the Azumane’s. Tanaka, after squeezing both their hands, walked down the hall a bit. He heard the quiet murmurs, no actual words but the feeling of it carried.

 

_Your son is dying. Would you like to say goodbye?_

 

He saw them disappear into the room, and let himself crumple onto a bench. Fat, ugly sobs racked his body. He was glad that no one was round to see him. He felt selfish-- he had let his friendship with Asahi slip for years, and yet he was mourning him as if he had lost his best friend.

 

It occurred to him that Asahi likely was his best friend, but it felt like he didn’t deserve the amount of sadness he felt. Like he wasn’t allowed to feel it.

 

He had spent a lot of years misunderstanding and suppressing his feelings. He wasn’t about to start treating himself kindly now.

 

In preparation for the funeral, Tanaka and the Azumane’s made a list of everyone who needed to be notified. It was more difficult than anticipated, but soon a list of Asahi’s closest friends and the family were drawn up. Tanaka realized how little he knew about Asahi’s life as he made phone calls from the store to those that had numbers, and wrote letters to those who only had addresses. He asked the Azumane’s to call Noya, and they obliged, though seemed mildly curious as to why he didn’t want to do it.

 

The wife’s family members agreed that the couple should be buried together, and so they had a joint funeral.

 

It was small-- only family was invited, so Tanaka was left in the store watching the clock as it happened. He was no longer crying over Asahi, but it definitely still felt the heavy weight on his shoulders. He was in a daze, mostly. His father tried to take the store from him that day, but Tanaka resisted. He needed to be somewhere other than his home, and work was as good a place as any.

 

He sat at the register, counting the same ten boxes of flour and trying hard to not think about his friend and his wife, who he had also become close to, up on the hill. The bell above the door chimed, and he turned to greet whoever had come in. He opened his mouth but snapped it shut.

 

Noya stood in front of him, exactly how Tanaka had pictured him looking and nothing like it at all. Yet none of what had and hadn’t changed about him mattered, because seeing him there made Tanaka cry. Which made Noya cry.

 

Tanaka felt the weight off his shoulders lift. He was not a bad friend for having let their friendship slip. He knew that. There was nothing wrong with loving and missing a dear friend who you had just felt like you found again. And there was nothing wrong with wanting to turn back the clock and try it over differently again. But while that was impossible, it was as if the universe was giving him another chance. It gave him a chance to do what Asahi would have wanted them to do.

 

Once they had both dried their eyes and rubbed their runny noses, Tanaka croaked out the one thing he always should have told Asahi: “I’m sorry for being a bad friend.” It was something that needed to be said to Noya too.

 

Noya laughed. “I’m sorry too.”

 

“I should have written back to you.”

 

“I should have reached out to you when I reached out to Asahi.”

 

“I should have been honest with you.”

 

“I should have asked you to be honest with me rather than lying about some made-up girl.”

 

“I should have called you to tell you.”

 

“I should have asked to speak to you.”

 

Tanaka huffed, rubbing his eyes again. “I hate that it had to come to this.” Noya nodded.

 

“I do too. So much.”

 

Tanaka asked his father to come into the shop and walked with Noya down to the creek. It was frozen, but through the places of thin ice, they could see the steady stream of water flowing underneath. “It was so much easier to get down here when we were younger,” Noya said, huffing a bit.

 

“A lot of things were easier.”

 

They got to the tree. The water level had risen a bit but still hadn’t reached the carving. It was certainly worn down by rain and wind, but still visible.

 

“I figured it would be gone,” Tanaka said.

 

“Good carving,” Noya said, clapping him on the shoulder. The hand lingered. Tanaka sighed. “I still have the rock.”

 

He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a stone that looked as though it had had fingers run over it many times. Noya sighed, crouching down and poking a hole in the ice. He dropped the stone, both watching as it sank to the bottom.

 

“I want to talk before you leave,” Tanaka said. “Just not now. It doesn’t feel right next to the tree.”

 

Noya nodded. They walked back to Tanaka’s house in silence. Tanaka’s parents and Saeko greeted Noya with a restrained enthusiasm. They sat up late into the night, all talking about everything that had happened, except Asahi’s death. In the wee hours of the morning, when everyone else had bedded down, Noya and Tanaka stayed up.

 

“When are you going back?” Tanaka asked. Noya shrugged.

 

“I have a few loose ends to tie up there, but I plan to move here permanently. I’ll be staying with Asahi’s parents for a while. I think they asked because they want someone around.”

 

Tanaka nodded. “City life not for you?”

 

Noya rolled his shoulder, thinking. “Well, it’s just not the same anymore. Mom and Dad split, and Mom’s gone to live with her sister. And Dad is just angry all the time. The city is good for him. There’s a lot of space for anger out there. I’m not angry, and I don’t want to be. So I think it’s best for me to be here.”

 

Tanaka sighed. There was so much he didn’t know about him anymore. Noya must have sensed this because he reached out for Tanaka’s hand. “Let’s go to bed now, then visit Asahi’s grave in the morning. We can start from there.”

 

And that’s what they did. They did start again.

 

Much like when Noya had left for the city, there was a hole where another person should have been. Some days were harder than others-- January 1st in particular. But soon, old wounds began to heal. Tanaka fixed the room above the store and moved in there, as his father got older and was unable to mind the store as much as he once had and Tanaka decided he wanted to move out. Asahi’s family felt able to let Noya leave in the spring, and he moved in with Tanaka. This arrangement was met with a few raised eyebrows, but by summer it became old news when a new baby was born somewhere in town and life was renewed.

 

A few years into life as it was, Noya came home from work in the new quarry holding something behind his back. Tanaka, having shoved himself into the large sagging couch with Cat on his lap, felt disinclined to get up and see what it was but asked from across the room.

 

“Whatcha got there, buddy?”

 

Noya shrugged. “Nothing important. But if you wanna know, you’re gonna have to get up.”

 

Tanaka stroked Cat and shook his head. “You know that’s not possible. I’ve got Cat.”

 

Noya rolled his eyes but walked slowly over anyway.

 

“You’re really building this up, you know,” Tanaka said, stroking Cat again but straining to peek around Noya’s back.

 

Noya grinned. “I know.”

 

Tanaka slumped back as Noya stood in front of him. “Well?”

 

“Well,” Noya dropped down to Tanaka’s level, kneeling on the ground, “you know how we’ve been together for a while now? Despite it all, we’re still here. And I like to think that we’ve made each other very happy over these years. We’ve held each other when we needed holding, and laughed together when we needed to laugh, and loved each other all the while.”

 

Tanaka, over the course of this, had slowly been tensing up and slowly sitting up, causing Cat to shift angrily.

 

“So I guess what I want to ask is...” Noya breathed deep, pulling out a small white bag, “will you eat this merengue I picked up on the way home?”

 

Tanaka paused, then burst out laughing. “I gotta say, I’m surprised, but yes. I will.”

 

Noya grinned. “Great. It was kinda expensive.” He passed Tanaka the bag and stood up. “I’m gonna change out of these dirty overalls, then we can make dinner?”

 

“I want rice and tofu tonight,” Tanaka requested, biting into the soft dessert. “This is really good, Noya. Was this just down at the Miyazaki's?”

 

“Yeah,” Noya called, “glad you like it.”

 

The rest of the evening passed smoothly. This was something Tanaka loved about being with Noya-- he always had some little thing he did to make their life more exciting. Tanaka liked to think that he did the same, but it was likely that Noya did these sorts of things to amuse himself as much as Tanaka. But he also could be gentle and kind and enjoyed cooking dinner together. There were lots of things Tanaka loved about being with him.

 

That night, when they had slipped into bed and Cat was asleep at their feet, Noya turned to Tanaka and grabbed his hand. “I have another question.”

 

Tanaka, already half asleep, cracked open an eye. “Better be a good one to keep me from sleep.”

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Tanaka paused. Then pulled him close. “Of course I will.”

 

Though they did not fall asleep chest to chest (Noya’s hair always tickled Tanaka’s nose) they were close and warm the whole night. When they woke, a fresh blanket of snow covered the world outside. It wasn’t too cold, so they decided to tell those who they loved about the engagement.

 

They had climbed the hill many times in the past few years, but rarely in as high spirits as they were that day.

 

“Hey, Asahi. Guess what happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Well, this was not what I wanted to write after such a long hiatus but I watched a movie and was in a Mood. Sorry if it's poorly written and/or hard to follow. May make edits when I see my glaring mistakes.
> 
> tumblr: goodgollywrites


End file.
